Street Boy
by KenKaneki963
Summary: In this version, Touka meets Kaneki when he is homeless. Will contain TouKen.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Touka hurried along the sidewalk. She was almost at Anteiku. Then, she was stopped. Someone had grabbed her wrist. Slowly, Touka turned around and looked down. It was a boy about the age of 7.

"Do you have any money? I'm homeless." The boy had black hair and a innocent face. He smelled like a ghoul.

Touka was reminded of when she was homeless and had Ayato to take care of.

Touka bent down until she was at his eye level. "Do you have anyone to take care of you or are you alone?"

"I have him." The boy pointed at another boy leaning against a wall. He was about Touka's age and he had _white_ hair. His scent... His scent was like a human _and_ a ghoul. His eyes were closed. When two high school girls walked past and stared at him, he opened his eyes and glared at them. They giggled and walked away. The white hair boy shot a look of disgust toward Touka.

"Minato. How many times do I have to tell you? It's not going to work." He said, obviously disgusted by Touka.

 _What did I do?_

"But Kaneki, this nice looking lady might give some money. Right, nice lady?" Minato asked.

"I'm sorry! I forgot my wallet!" Touka had left it at Anteiku.

"See. What did I tell you." Kaneki sighed. "It's been a month. Tomorrow I'm finding a job."

"Excuse me, the place I work at is looking for people to hire. You can come and get the job. We help your kind anyway." Touka risked saying "your kind" hoping he would know she was talking about being a ghoul.

Kaneki scowled. "How did you know?" His eyes were narrowed.

"I'm one myself. Anyway, I work at Anteiku. You could come today." Touka offered.

Kaneki looked at Touka, then he looked at Minato.

"Please Kaneki? I might be able to finally go to a school!" Minato pleaded.

Kaneki's expression softened. "Fine. Let's go."

Touka led them to Anteiku and seated them at a table.

"You have to order something."

"We'll take coffee. Whatever you have. Don't care much about coffee anyway." Kaneki said.

Touka brought them black coffee and went upstairs to find the manager.

"I found two ghouls and offered them a job. They were homeless. The older one, could work for us." she informed.

"Ah, Touka. You managed to remember our policy. Very well. Send both of them in and i'll see for myself." Yoshiruma nodded.

Touka went down and sent them in. She waited out the door, listening to the conversation.

"Sit down." Yoshiruma ordered. "Do you know who I am?"

"I think you're the manager." Minato answered for Kaneki. "The nice blue haired lady said you would give onii-san a job. Will you?"

Yoshiruma was silent. Suddenly, Kaneki stood up. "I know that blue haired lady was a ghoul. You're a ghoul too, old man. I can tell. I can also tell that everyone that works here is a ghoul and you have some ghoul customers. Explain."

"We take care of ghouls that are too weak to hunt. We give them meat from suicide victims. We also have some human customers." Yoshiruma explained.

"If they're too weak, then they shouldn't live. This world is a place where only the strong can live. If they're too weak, then they should die. I might as well as turn you into the CCG. Weak ghouls should die, including this shop!" Kaneki snarled. "Come one Minato. This place isn't for us." Touka wondered about what he meant.

 _I found you old man. I won't let you go. You deserve to die!_

Minato got up and they walked out. Touka grabbed Minato's wrist.

"What did Kaneki mean? Did he mean what he said just now?" Touka asked.

"Onii-san... Every word that onii-san said was very well meant..." Minato hurried after Kaneki.

"What are we going to do manager?" Touka was worried. "We could get turned into the CCG."

"Ah. Don't worry Touka. He didn't mean it. I have a feeling that he will come back."

That night, Touka was taking out the trash when a disgusting old human attacked her.

"Disgusting." Touka muttered. She sliced his head and he died immediately. "I wasn't hungry... I guess i'll take an arm."

Touka heard a scream from a nearby alley. She raced toward it, but when she neared she slowed down. Touka peeked around the corner. It was Kaneki and Minato. Their backs were facing toward her. There was a human in front of them.

"Minato, look. The human fainted. What do we do now?" Kaneki quizzed.

"We eat the human while it's alive. If the human is in pain, then the meat will taste better." Minato's innocent tone was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a voice filled with hate, sadness, and anger.

"Good job." Kaneki praised. "What is better for us. Human, or Ghoul?"

"Ghoul."

"So we should eat-"

"Ghoul." Minato's shoulders sagged.

Kaneki nodded. "You can eat this human. You deserved it. We've been eating ghoul for a long time."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna find a ghoul to eat. Eat all you want. When you're done, go to Kurosaki-sans house." Kaneki darted out of the alley. Touka barely had enough time to dive under a pile of trash bags.

 _It smells so bad._

She followed Kaneki to another alley. There was another ghoul in this alley. He was eating a human.

"You know what? Eating a ghoul after the ghoul has just eaten a human makes the ghoul taste like a human! I think i'll just eat you. You don't mind, do you?" Kaneki asked.

The ghoul turned around and Kaneki lunged forward. Touka let out a small gasp. He was so _fast._ Kaneki finished killing the ghoul by cutting of the head. He devoured the ghoul, catching every drop of blood in a cup.

 _Why would he catch blood in a cup?_

Once Kaneki was done eating, he set the head on the ground and took out a paintbrush.

 _A paintbrush?_

He dipped the paintbrush in the blood and spelled out CLAW in front of the head.

 _So he's the famous Claw that's been on the news?_

Kaneki drank the rest of the blood and walked out. Touka followed him again. She soon found Kaneki in front of a house. He ringed the doorbell. The door opened.

"Kaneki. Welcome!" It was a blue haired man. About three years older than Kaneki.

"Hi Kuro-san. You said I was always welcome here, right?"

"I'm sure I did. Come in. Minato is already inside..." Kurosaki closed the door.

 _Just who is this Kurosaki person? I can tell that he's a ghoul..._

Touka shook her head.

 _I should head back home._

 **One Week Later**

The door opened. "Welcome!" Touka yelled.

"Get me a coffee. I don't care which type. Just give me one." Kaneki said. He sat down.

Touka brought him a latte. "So. Where's Minato?"

"He's at Kurosaki-san's home. I know you know who he is. You were stalking me last week."

"I know I stalked you. Just what do you think you're doing to that kid?" Touka snarled. "You shouldn't be teaching him that stuff."

"I'm preparing him for the world." Kaneki snapped. "Don't judge my methods."

"Fine. I don't really know who that Kurosaki guy is." Touka admitted.

"Kuro-san... He is my friend... My only friend actually. When I was three, my mother died. My father had left when I was born. Kuro-san saw me on the street, alone. He was 7 at the time. He was homeless, like me. At age 3, I had already learned to get rid of the baby me, and toughened up for the hardships of surviving by myself. He was there though, and he took care of me until I was 10. By then, he had taught me everything he knew, and I was ready. We stayed friends afterwards. Sometimes I had information or he had information." Kaneki spoke of Kurosaki fondly, as if he were a older brother.

"Oh..." This was the only piece of Kaneki's past that Touka knew about. "I'm going to get the manager ready to see you."

Touka left Kaneki and went upstairs. She came down shortly after she had alerted the manager. "He's upstairs. Same room as last week."

Touka waited outside the room.

"Ah Kaneki. You came back." Yoshiruma smiled. "What brought you here?"

"Every job I went to didn't work. So eventually I came back, knowing you would accept me."

"If you accept this job... Be prepared. You will have to help weaker ghouls." Yoshiruma warned.

"Anything else I need to know?" Kaneki sounded bored.

"You will get your own apartment to live in with Minato."

Kaneki was suddenly angry. "NOW YOU OFFER ME A HOME?" he shouted. "WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? WHEN YOU LEFT ME? YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME! INSTEAD, YOU WERE ASHAMED OF YOUR ACTIONS AND FLED LIKE A WEAKLING! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I COULD'VE DIED, AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CARED! AND NOW YOU OFFER ME A HOME! FINE!"

"Kaneki i'm sorr-"Yoshiruma was cut off.

"I'll work with you, I'll see you everyday. But, I will continue hating you!"Kaneki's voice had gotten suddenly soft.

"So. Is it settled?" Yoshiruma asked.

"Yes. It's settled, otou-san." Kaneki spat out the last part. "I'll work for you starting tomorrow."

* * *

In my other fanfic, I made Yoshiruma his uncle. In this one, I decided to make Yoshiruma his father.

First chapter. DONE.


	2. World

I don't own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kaneki had been working for Antieku for about 2 weeks already. He learned how to make coffee, but it wasn't presentable yet. He was still trying.

 _That's fine I guess. Considering how long I took to learn how to make coffee._

Kaneki himself wasn't bad. He just seemed tough on the outside. If you broke the shell, he was actually pretty nice.

Touka sighed. It seemed so long ago when she joined Anteiku... So long ago since Ayato joined Aogiri Tree. The door suddenly opened.

"Welcome!" Touka shouted.

"Kuro-san!" Kaneki was suprised.

"Hi, Kaneki-kun." Kurosaki smiled.

Touka noticed that he was wearing a dagger. It was well concealed, but there was one part that made her know that he had it. It was the belt. Touka noticed it when he came in. It made a loud sound, and when Touka looked when he didn't notice, she saw the dagger.

"Kaneki, why does your friend have a dagger?" Touka whispered.

"Kuro-san wears a specially made dagger everywhere. It can harm ghouls." Kaneki whispered back.

Touka stayed silent. When Kaneki's shift was over, Kurosaki left with him. The next day, Touka finished closing the shop. She left to go buy some supplies she needed. She saw Kaneki and Kurosaki walking over in the distance. She dove into the nearest alley and listened into their conversation.

"So Daiki hasn't come back yet? I know it's been a year and all, but I know he's alive. I can feel it!" Kaneki sounded worried.

"Kaneki, I'm sorry. There's the chance that he might come back, but I think it's best if we assume that he's dead." Kurosake tried to calm Kaneki.

"You know something don't you?"

Before Kurosaki could answer, two men walked over. They had suitcases.

 _Doves! What are they doing here?_

"Kaneki." Kurosaki warned.

Kaneki nodded.

"My, my, my. We got evidence that you two were ghouls, but I didn't think they would be the famous pair of ghouls! Claw _and_ Blue Arrow! You two are going to die by my hands! You should feel honored!" One of the doves talked. His hair was green.

The other simply let loose his quique.

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Daiki! Kuro-san, they killed Daiki!"

"I know. I was going to tell you." Kurosaki sounded sad. "You go close, I'll go long."

"Now, Goro. We attack together. Aim for Blue Arrow first." Green haired said. He let loose his quinque. It was a long ranged one.

Kaneki lunged forward. His kagune was literally several claws. Kurosaki's kagune was like a very flexible arrow, with a blue arrowhead. He shot it at green haired. The dove dodged and shot his quinque at Kurosaki. All while Kaneki was battling the other one. Kurosaki dodged the quinque, but he ended up backing into the other dove. The other dove wasted no time turning around and impaling Kurosaki. It was a severe wound. Touka could tell.

"Kuro-san!" Kaneki darted forward and picked him up. He then fled quickly. Touka was paralyzed.

 _What just happened?_

"Kuro-san... Kuro-san... Stay alive." Kaneki muttered as he headed for the woods. He reached the edge, right above a cliff and set Kurosaki down.

"Kaneki?" Kurosaki sounded weak.

"Here. Eat." Kaneki rolled up his sleeve and forced his arm into Kurosaki's mouth. For some reason, Kurosaki wouldn't eat. "Why won't you eat? Do you want to die?"

Kurosaki gestured to the arm. Kaneki removed it. "I can't escape the guilt unless I die. Kaneki. I didn't tell you that Daiki died. You two were like twins. I knew that if I told you he died, then you would go after the doves. I didn't want that. I was with Daiki when the doves attacked. Daiki... He made me run and make sure you were okay. He... He sacrificed his life for you. You must live."

"You... You didn't have a choice." Kaneki whispered.

"I did. I could've stayed." Kurosaki sounded like he was getting weaker. "Kaneki. I know you're aiming to get a kakuja. I know that you only need to eat a few more ghouls. Kaneki. This is my last wish. Eat me."

"Kuro-san. You know I can't do that."

"Do it. Kaneki. Can't you tell? I'm dying. This is my last wish from you. Please. Honor me. I tried to avenge Daiki today. I couldn't. Eat me."

"Kuro-san... Please. Eat _me_ and live."

"NO. I mean... No. Kaneki you must live. This world... It must be changed by you. You must create a world where ghouls and humans can live together in peace."Kuro-san had a faraway look. "Only you have the power to do that. When it's your time, I will be there and guide you when your last breath leaves you. Promise."

Kurosaki's eyes closed and his chest stopped moving.

"Kuro-san...?" Kaneki knew he would never again answer when he asked, "Kuro-san".

Tears dropped onto Kurosaki. They came in a steady stream that seemed to never end.

"KURO-SAN!" Kaneki howled into the day.

The next day, Kaneki went to work. He seemed fine. Touka knew, however, that he was very sad. He seemed more lost in thought. Every day, after his shift was over, he headed to the same place everyday. Towards the woods. One day, Touka decided to follow him. She planned it out carefully. She waited till it was her day off, and when his shift was over, she left.

"I'm going to get some supplies!" Touka lied. Touka followed Kaneki into the woods. He soon stopped. Touka dove behind a bush and peeked over it. Kaneki was looking at the ground. There was a mound of dirt with a rock on it. Carved into the rock was: Kurosaki. There was something also carved into the rock next to it. It said: My brother, my friend.

 _So this is where Kaneki brought Kurosaki._

Touka had met tragedy in her family, but she bet that it wasn't as worse as Kaneki's. She realized he was crying when she saw a droplets of water on the dirt. It wasn't raining today; it was really sunny.

"Damn you, Kuro-san. You just had to die. You had to leave me alone! I swear on your grave. I will revenge you. I will kill every dove until I am satisfied..." Kaneki whispered loud enough for Touka to hear. Kurosaki's grave was on a cliff. Just on the edge of the woods. It was a beautiful spot. You could see the sunset display it's colors. Kaneki sat on the edge, his legs dangling off the cliff. He watched the sunset crying to himself.

"Damn you Kuro-san. If only you were here..."

"Kaneki." Touka called. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to... She didn't know why.

Kaneki spun around quickly. His eyes were red. No... One eye was black and red. The other was red.

 _He's a hybrid?!_

"Go away."

"No... I just wanted to say, I saw the whole fight... I'm sorry. I could've helped. I didn't..."

Kaneki's eyes widened. "You didn't help?"

Touka nodded.

"Kuro-san would still be alive today if it weren't for you! I might as well be calling you the one who killed Kuro-san!" Kaneki backed up until he was on _the_ edge.

"I'm sorry... What was Kurosaki to you?" Touka mentally face palmed herself.

 _Why did I ask that?_

"Kuro-san... He was the whole world to me... He was my caretaker, my friend, my _brother_. And now he's dead. I want to die, and join him. My life... It has no meaning because he died. That was how much he mattered to me."

"You never had a friend before, so when he became your first one, he meant the whole world." Touka guessed.

Kaneki nodded. "That's why... I want you to kill me. Here, right above his grave." He handed her Kurosaki's dagger.

"Why would I do that?!" Touka was shocked. No one had ever asked her to kill him/her.

"My life has no meaning. If I'm going to die, it might as well be here. If I ask someone to kill me, it might as well be Kuro-san's killer."

"I didn't kill him!" Touka protested.

Kaneki's eyes narrowed. "You didn't help. You have no right to say that you didn't kill Kuro-san. You have no right to even say his name."

"If I kill you, what will happen to Minato?"

"I have already prepared him for the world. He will survive. Minato... That useless brat will be the one who kills _him._ I made sure that he took that path."

"Who's _him_?"

"Otou-san. You might know him as Yoshiruma."

"What did he ever do to you?" Touka shocked.

 _Why would someone want to kill there own father?_

"He did everything! Do you want to know the feeling of thinking you had to hide from the man that killed your own mother? That disgusting old man ran away because he was "too ashamed" of his actions! He was the one who killed the rest of my family, the one who killed Minato's too! I have been looking for him my whole life, seeking revenge. For Minato and I. Now that I found him, I won't let him go! It just happened that Minato became strong enough to kill someone without guilt! I'm going to let him do it. His loss was worse than mine."

"I don't think so... I don't think his loss was worse than yours..." Touka wondered about what she said. She just had the feeling that Kaneki wasn't telling the whole story.

"You want to know? Fine. That old man made me this half eyed monster." Kaneki pointed at his one red and black eye. "He... He tore half of a human apart and then tore half of me apart. I was born full ghoul. I was used to pain. That old man tortured me everyday. He was the reason my hair turned white. Tearing me into half was nothing. I knew that eventually I would heal. But instead of healing into my other ghoul half, he put the human half there. I healed. Half ghoul, half human. I hated it. I became... A monster."

Touka's eyes widened.

 _No one should be able to live through that and yet... He did. At the same time... He did have a more tragic past. For some reason... I just want to comfort him even more._

Touka took a step forward. Kaneki didn't notice, him being so lost in thought. Touka suddenly hugged him. Kaneki's eyes widened.

"Touka-chan?"

"No one should live through a past that tragic, and feel no love, have no support. I'm sure you've felt it from Minato, and Kurosaki-san. They were your friends." Touka looked up. "I'm going to become your friend until your heart is ready to tell me the true story. I know there's something you're still keeping away, locked up in your mind. Not wanting it to escape into the world. Until you're ready to tell me, I will be there. I will become your "Kuro-san". I'll become your world."

Touka buried her face into his chest. He smelled nice. Like of a faintly sweet ghoul. Touka felt something on her head. She realized it was Kaneki's tears.

"Thank you." Kaneki whispered.

* * *

Second Chapter DONE.


	3. Return

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kaneki was back. He could see Anteiku. I wonder what Minato's expression would be.

Someone bumped into him. "Whoops. Sorry." Kaneki felt something slip out of his pocket.

"Hey. Give me back my wallet." The person that had bumped into him turned around.

"Ah man. You found out. Here." The person handed over his wallet over sheepishly. He then ran away. Kaneki heard a gasp nearby.

"Kaneki?" It was Touka.

Kaneki turned to the sound. "Yeah. I'm here."

Touka rushed forward and punched him. Kaneki had been expecting the punch and dodged it easily.

"Where were you? Three years, and you decided to not at least visit!" Touka shouted.

"I completed Kuro-san's wish." Came Kaneki's simple reply. He noticed there were tears on Touka's face.

 _Oh. She's crying. What for?_

"Bakaneki. Don't you know how much we... no I missed you?" Touka crumpled to the ground, crying.

 _Their hearts. It's so fragile._

Kaneki walked forward and bent down. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry. I just needed to do it for Kuro-san. I swore I would do it."

Touka looked up. There faces moved forward slowly until they were a inch apart. Kaneki closed the distance and pressed his lips onto Touka's. They soon broke away.

"Come on. Let's get inside." They got up and went into Anteiku. Minato was at a table reading a book. He looked up.

"Kaneki!" Minato got up and sprinted to him. He hugged him. "You were long." Minato complained.

"Sorry, little brother." Kaneki ruffled Minato's hair.

"You know how much I hate that!" Minato didn't mind it. He was just happy to see Kaneki.

"I've been gone for three years. I might not remember."

Minato crossed his arms. He yawned.

"Hey. Let's get some sleep. I'll tell you my whole journey tomorrow." Kaneki had saw the yawn.

Minato and Kaneki walked up the stairs together. As Kaneki was about to close the door, he shouted, "Night, Touka."

"Night, Kaneki." Touka whispered back. Kaneki had finally returned. To his true home.

Minato woke up. "Kaneki's back." He whispered to himself. It felt like a dream. He got up and walked out. Kaneki would be awake by then. Nope. He wasn't there.

There was a piece of paper on the table.

 _AGAIN?_

He read it. It wasn't Kaneki's handwriting.

I have decided to kidnap Ken Kaneki. We are the group of CCG investigators that he has left to run. Bring everyone that works in the shop to the warehouse. It's the one nearest to your shop. Also bring money. All the money you have. If you don't, Ken Kaneki will die.  
-CCG Investigators

Minato ran out of the apartment. Touka had just stepped out of her apartment.

"Minato. Is something wrong?"

"Kaneki's been kidnap." Minato blurted. He showed her the note.

"Let's bring it to the manager. He'll know what to do." They brought it to the manager.

"Hmm... Very well. Touka. Gather everyone up. Also gather all of our money into a bag."

Meanwhile, Kaneki was tied very securely to a pole. "Untie me." He growled.

"I"m afraid not. I've been told that I could harm you if you show signs of aggression." The dove whipped his quinque around. It was similar to Kuro-san's. "I'll take anything you do as a sign of aggression. I will torture you. You don't mind, do you?" The dove smiled evilly.

He stabbed Kaneki in the chest. He tore half of him apart. Nothing seemed to make him scream.

 _Baka. There's only one way to kill me. It's to get that certain spot on the heart. I've been tortured a lot. This is nothing._

"Oh? It seems like your friends have come to save you. I guess i'll kill you! You think I didn't know? I have to get that certain spot in the heart." He got his quinque ready.

Kaneki's eyes widened. Then he closed them.

 _Minato, i'm sorry. I left because I thought it was for the best of us. It was really for Kuro-san. I guess I just wanted to see you grow up peacefully. Not needing to know the hardships of the world, the cruelty of humans._

He was stabbed in the chest. Not that certain place yet. "I think i'll just keep stabbing you until they reach this place. Then i'll kill you in front of them!"

Kaneki felt helpless. He hated the feeling. The feeling of not being able to do anything. For the pleasure of the dove, he screamed in pain.

"That's it! More! More pain!" The dove laughed in glee.

The door to the room opened. "Seems like there here! Time to die!" The ghoul stabbed him. Right in the middle of his heart.

 _I'm sorry Minato. I'm really dying. I just wanted to see you grow up to the same age as I am right now. I'm sorry._

"Kaneki!" Minato's kagune whipped around. "I'll kill you disgusting investigator!"

He lunged forward and pretended to go for the legs. The investigator dodged. Minato kept running. He turned around. Spikes shot out of his kagune. The dove busied himself by dodging those. He didn't notice Minato sneaking up from behind and impaling him in the heart.

 _Since when did Minato get that strong?_

"Kaneki!" Minato ran and untied Kaneki.

Kaneki fell forward. Minato caught him and laid him onto the floor. "Minato. I'm dying. The dove found out about my weakness. The one spot where I could actually get hurt."

"Kaneki... You promised... You promised I would never be alone. That you would always be with me." Minato sobbed. Kaneki felt a warm feeling slowly moving up his body. He wanted to give in...

Kaneki reached out and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry." His eyes started looking past Minato. As if there was someone there. "I promise you something that I will remember and will keep. Minato, when you die, I will be there. Promise." Kaneki reached out for his hand. They gripped each other's hand, like they used to do when they made a promise.

Kaneki started looking desperate. "Tell Touka that I love her."

"She's coming Kaneki. Wait. Please don't die." Touka came after Minato said that.

"Kaneki! Are you okay?"

"Kaneki's dying." Minato sobbed.

"No... We were too late..."

"Minato. Don't hate yourself." Kaneki said weakly. "Touka... I love you." The warm feeling was at his neck.

Touka's eyes widened. "Kaneki. Stay alive. Please. If you really love me, then stay alive. Please."

It was too late. Kaneki closed his eyes, and sighed. Tears fell from Touka's face onto Kaneki.

"No... We were too late..." Touka repeated.

Meanwhile, Kaneki was in a black room. "Kuro-san! Where are you? You promised you would be here!"

A spirit appeared in front of him. "Sensei?"

"Yes. It's me. Kurosaki-san didn't come. He said something about it not being your time to die, blah blah blah."

Kaneki smiled. "You were never a fan of long sentences, sensei."

"Anyways. I agree with Kurosaki-san. It wasn't your time."

"What do you mean?"

Sensei sighed. "It wasn't your time to die." He explained. "Kaneki. You will be reborn into the same body. Or. You can stay here. If you stay here, be warned. It is quite boring here. You may be able to tell the future when you are dead, but you can't do anything. If you are reborn, I will tell you something."

"I want to go back. I still want to see Minato... If I die at the right time, then Kuro-san will come."

"I see..." Sensei crossed his arms. "Very well. Listen carefully. Tsukiyama is coming. He will not be friend, we will be foe. He is determined to hurt you and those close to you in every way possible. You must protect them, or they will die. He is by himself, but he has a plan."

"What should I do?" Kaneki.

"Stop him."

"I have a quick question. How much time has passed for Minato?"

"About two days." Sensei answered.

"That long..." Kaneki muttered.

"Oh and something else. When you are reborn into your body, I will be in your head. Talking to you. I can tell the future. I will give advice and warnings. To talk to me, just think about what you want to talk about. I won't always be in your head. Just sometimes."

"Where will I wake up? Won't I be buried?"

"I asked my brother to keep you in his shop."

"Who's your brother?" Kaneki knew the answer.

"Old man Yoshiruma is my brother. I'm your uncle Kaneki." With that, Sensei disappeared.

"Wait! I still have so many questions..." Kaneki sighed. Suddenly, he started disappearing too.

Kaneki woke up.

 _Where am I?_

He looked at his arm. It was grey, lifeless. Kaneki watched as blood started pumping back into his body.

 _I'm alive. So that conversation with sensei wasn't a dream._

 ** _Of course it wasn't._**

 _Sensei?_

 ** _Yeah. It's me. Someones coming. Act like your asleep._**

 _Ok then..._

Kaneki quickly acted lifeless again, just as the door opened. "See. He's not going to wake up. Ever. Can we bury him now?" It was Minato.

"Ah... Minato. Look at his skin. I think you will find it to seem healthier, like Kaneki came back to life."

Minato walked over to Kaneki. "Kaneki? Are you awake?"

Kaneki slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah."

Minato tackled Kaneki. "Ow..." Kaneki winced. He looked down. There were bandages on his chest.

"Sorry! You haven't completely healed." Kaneki sat up. He looked around. He was in the break room. He tried to stand. He found it way harder than sitting up. Using Minato as support, Kaneki walked out slowly. As he passed Yoshiruma, he whispered, "I still don't forgive you, otou-san."

They slowly made their way downstairs.

"Kaneki...? How are you awake?" It was Touka. She rushed forward and hugged him. "We thought you were dead."

"I was. I came back to life. I think I should thank my uncle." Kaneki glared at Yoshiruma, who had followed them down. "How long was I out?"

"About a week."

 _Hah?! I thought you said it was about two days!_

Sensei was silent. "That long..." Kaneki muttered to himself.

Kaneki smiled. "It's fine. All that matters is that I returned. To you guys."

* * *

Again. Tell me if you see mistakes.


	4. Death

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kaneki's eyes opened. He smiled. He was back. Back to Anteiku. Now he could see Minato. Minato and Touka. His heart warmed at the mention of Touka.

"Kaneki are you awake?" It was Minato.

"Yeah. Coming." Kaneki sighed. He got up and dressed then got out. Minato had started to get up earlier than Kaneki.

"Oi. Minato. Were out of meat. Go hunting today. Don't get caught." Kaneki ordered.

"What?" Minato never went to hunt without Kaneki. "Can't you come with me? I might get caught."

Kaneki watched Minato amused. "Your old enough to hunt by yourself. If you want, I guess I can watch from a distance."

"Okay!" Minato cheered. He was scared to hunt without Kaneki.

"I'm going to work now. You can go out if you want. Or you can stay and read." Kaneki announced. "Oh and Minato. Pretty soon, you will be able to go to a school!"

"REALLY?!" Minato couldn't believe it.

"Yep." Kaneki left. He went downstairs and started working. The door opened.

"Welcome!" Kaneki yelled.

"Ah. The smell of coffee in the air, it is truly something to behold!" Tsukiyama took in a huge breath.

"What do you want, you monster?" Kaneki's eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Kaneki. Can't we just be friends?"

"No. You tried to kill me last time. Aren't you supposed to be dead, anyways?"

"I ate myself." Tsukiyama replied casually.

"What do you want?" Kaneki repeated.

"It's simple. I want you dead. I want to eat you. I want to harm everyone that is close to you." Tsukiyama smiled evilly. "I have gotten stronger since last time. Watch out, Kaneki. Until next time." Tsukiyama walked out.

"Kaneki. Who was that?" Kanek jumped. He had forgotten about Touka.

"My enemy. If he tries to do anything to you, tell me. Watch out." Kaneki resumed working, like nothing happened.

Later, Kaneki crashed onto his bed. He couldn't sleep. Couldn't rest. He had to watch for Tsukiyama. He was dangerous. Slowly, tiredness made him close his eyes and sleep.

Kaneki woke up. Minato didn't wake up before him. Strange.

He dressed and mentally made a note to go hunting for Minato. He had forgotten yesterday, and Minato told him he hadn't gone. As Kaneki closed the door to his apartment, he noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the door.

Kaneki. I have decided to take Minato. He's where you died. Come, or he will die.

-Tsukiyama

 _Damn him!_

 ** _I warned_** _**you.**_

 _Shut up old man._

Kaneki went inside and quickly wrote a message telling anyone that he had gone to save Minato. He stuck that onto his door and left.

Kaneki arrived at the warehouse. At the same time, Touka had saw the note and alerted the manager. Yoshiruma decided to help Kaneki.

"Tsukiyama! I'm here. Now let go of Minato!" Kaneki strolled in when he saw the open door.

Light's turned on. The door closed. In the middle of the room was Minato. He was held by Tsukiyama. His body was filled with cuts and bruises.

"About time you came, Kaneki. I really want to eat you, but I also want other to enjoy your meat! Look around." Kaneki did just that. Surrounding them were ghouls with there masks on.

"Just give me Minato." Kaneki snarled.

"I want you to be full when we eat you. You are going to eat Minato." Tsukiyama stabbed Minato right in the eyes, then moved down to the chest. He killed Minato swiftly, cutting of his head.

"Minato!" Kaneki shook with rage and fury. Just then, the door opened.

"Kaneki!" It was Anteiku's team. They saw Kaneki and Minato's head. And Tsukiyama by Minato's body. They pieced the three together and formed a complete puzzle. They moved on to kill the ghouls surrounding them.

"I'm going to kill you." Kaneki lunged toward Tsukiyama. He dodged it easily. Kaneki didn't care about Tsukiyama. He picked up Minato's body and head then ran out of the door, leaving Anteiku's team. He headed to the woods where Kurosaki and Daiki were buried. It was time for one more to join them. Kaneki gently put Minato on the ground and started digging with one of the shovels that he always left lying around.

Kaneki quickly finished and set Minato into the grave.

"You will always be my little brother. No matter what, you will always be alive with me in spirit." Kaneki tried not to cry. He lifted a shovel of dirt. "Good bye, Minato."

Kaneki buried Minato and carved his name into a stone. MINATO. On a smaller stone, he put: LITTLE BROTHER.

Kaneki walked back to Anteiku, where everyone was waiting in the break room.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Touka was the first to speak.

Kaneki nodded sadly. "What happened to Tsukiyama?"

"We killed every ghoul but him. He fled." Yoshiruma said.

Kaneki gave a sigh. "That's good. Then I can kill him myself."

Kaneki walked out of the room and retreated into his apartment, where he cried into his bed.

The next day, Kaneki woke up and worked like usual. Touka could tell something was off, though. All emotion had been sapped from him. His eyes that used to be kind and happy, were now dull, lifeless. He worked without a question and followed orders. This happened for many weeks. During those weeks, Tsukiyama didn't appear once.

Touka decided to try and do something. She had heard that Tatsuki Sen was doing a signing at a bookstore nearby. Kaneki like Tatsuki Sen. He like reading.

"Hey. Kaneki. I'm going to a Tatsuki Sen signing." Touka said.

"Have fun." Kaneki replied without looking up from his work.

"Bakaneki. You're coming with me." Touka punched his stomach. It was _hard._

Kaneki looked up. "Fine. Let me get a book." Touka smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

Kaneki was ready in a few minutes and they left for the bookstore. The walk there was awkward. None of them said anything. They got in the line.

"Oh? You don't have a book with you."

"Idiot. This was for you." Kaneki just looked at her. It was soon there turn and Kaneki gave Tatsuki Sen his book. _The Black Goat's Egg._

"Can you write, For Minato? Thanks." Kaneki said. They walked out of the bookstore together. "You go back. I'm gonna visit Minato."

He walked to the woods. Touka followed him, making sure he couldn't see her.

Kaneki stopped in front of the graves and Touka dived behind a bush.

"Hey Minato. I got your favorite book signed by Tatsuki Sen. Sensei told me it's really boring up there, so I'm going to leave it here so you can read it up there." Kaneki crumpled to the ground, where his tears stained the dirt.

"Why did you guys have to leave me behind?... I'm so lonely... I just wanna join you guys..." Touka couldn't take it any longer.

"Kaneki. I'm still here." Touka burst out of her hiding place.

"Touka. I already knew you were there. Why did you follow me?" Touka walked forward until she was in front of Kaneki. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him.

"When you died, you said you loved me. If that was true, then stay alive. I... I can't live if you die." Touka buried her face into his chest. Kaneki lifted her face. They locked eyes. Kaneki pressed his lips onto Touka's. The kiss was slow and gentle. They broke away for air. Kaneki looked at her sadly.

"I just want to die... Even if you're here. They... they left me behind... I became lonely... I thought it was bad when Kurosaki and Daiki died. I didn't think it be this bad if one more left..." Kaneki sighed and buried his face into the crook of Touka's neck. Touka's nails dug into Kaneki's back.

"Stay alive for me. Please. Don't try to kill yourself." The two cuddled together and enjoyed it. Meanwhile, Tsukiyama watched from a distance smiling. In his mind, he was forming a plan.

* * *

Please tell me if there are any mistakes.


	5. Cuts

Sorry for long update...?

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Kaneki woke up. His heart still ached. Minato was _gone._ And it was forever. With a groan, Kaneki got up and dressed. He went to work. Touka wasn't there. Then he remembered it was her day off.

 _Maybe I'll see her at the grave. I really need to give that place a name._

Before Kaneki knew it, his shift ended. He left and was soon at the grave. There lying on the ground, was Touka. She was covered with cuts and bruises. Just like Minato when he died...

"Touka...?" Kaneki ran towards her and bent down to check her pulse. It was faint. She needed meat. Fast.

"Kaneki?" Touka asked weakly. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"I'm not going to let you. I've lost too many already." Kaneki rolled up his sleeve. He put his arm into her mouth. "Eat."

Touka shook her head. Kaneki sighed.

 _Thought she would do that._

He forced her to close her mouth. Once she bit his arm, she didn't stop eating. She licked every last drop of blood she could drink. The taste... It was surprisingly sweet.

Touka got enough. She didn't want to stop...

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll heal." Touka sat up. Kaneki hugged her. "Don't die on me."

"I won't. You made me eat. I'll heal." Touka hugged him back.

"Who did this to you?" Kaneki asked. "Was it Tsukiyama?"

Touka nodded. Kaneki's eyes narrowed. "I swear... I'm going to kill him..."

"Can you stand?"

"No..."

"That's fine. I'll carry you back to Anteiku." Kaneki scooped her up and started walking back to Anteiku. Somewhere along the way, Touka fell asleep lulled by Kaneki's warmth.

Kaneki carried her into his apartment, where he set her on his bed. He went and got a first aid kit. Kaneki worked putting disinfect and bandages on the cuts. All the while trying to to wake Touka. The disinfect had a really sharp sting. Touka cried out on cut one million.

"Ow..." Touka complained.

"Sorry. I need to finish though..." There were about a billion cuts left.

"Where am I?" Touka watched Kaneki work.

"In my apartment."

"Sorry about eating you earlier..." Touka couldn't get rid of the taste. It was strangely satisfying...

"It's fine." It was then, when Touka noticed the bandage on his own arm.

"Are you okay?" Touka asked, touching the bandage delicately. Kaneki winced when she touched it.

"I said, I'm fine. Now let me finish. I'm almost done." Touka shut her mouth letting Kaneki finish in silence.

"There. I'm done." Kaneki said after a few minutes.

"Thanks. You didn't need to do that you know."

Kaneki's expression hardened. "I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me."

Touka tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up. You can stay in my bed for the rest of the night or as long as you need to. I'll sleep on the couch." Kaneki turned to leave.

"Wait. What time is it?" Touka wanted to know how much time passed.

"It's 10. Sleep. You need it. Good night." Kaneki left.

Touka watched him leave and close the door. She sighed.

 _He's right. I should sleep._

Touka buried her face into his blanket, inhaling his sweet scent.

Kaneki woke up the next day. He was on the couch.

 _Why am I on the couch?_

Yesterday's events came back.

 _Oh. I should go check on Touka I guess._

Kaneki got up and walked over to his room. He cracked the door open. Immediately, Touka woke up.

"Sorry. I just came to check on you." Kaneki sounded apologetic.

"It's fine."

This went on for another month. Kaneki worked Touka's shifts for her. He went home into his apartment tired. Sometimes he forgot to even feed himself. Touka reminded him when he checked on her.

"Touka. I'm gonna leave for a couple of days to find Tsukiyama and kill him. Irimi-san is going to take care of you." Kaneki said one day.

"Okay... Wait. Don't leave me!"

"Sorry...? You'll be fine." Kaneki closed the door.

 _Where would Tsukiyama hide? Probably at the warehouse. Where I died._

Kaneki walked past his table, only to notice a letter with a rose on it.

 _Only Tsukiyama would put something like that... What did he do now?_

Kaneki. I'm where you died. Fight to the death here. Get over here, or I will kill _her._

-Tsukiyama

 _Damn you. You really know how to persuade people, don't you. Sensei. Are you there?_

 ** _Yes. What do you want?_**

 _Tell me if I die. I want to be ready._

 _ **Fine. You don't die. Actually. You end up killing Tsukiyama.**_

 _Thanks..._

Kaneki ripped the piece of paper and headed towards the warehouse.

"Tsukiyama! I'm here. Now let's fight!"

"Kaneki. Ready as always." Tsukiyama smirked. His kagune was out, curling around his arm. "Let's fight."

Kaneki ran forward and punched him.

"My. How about I show you how to fight?" Tsukiyama punched him, hard. "That is a real punch."

He then kicked him, making Kaneki fly to the other side of the large room. "And that is a real kick!"

 _So he got stronger huh._

Kaneki got up. The punch and kick hadn't done anything to him. "You're a disgusting piece of trash. You killed Minato. And you hurt Touka. I'll make sure you don't get out alive."

Kaneki wiped his mouth a hour later. He had killed Tsukiyama and ate him. "I avenged you Minato."

Kaneki got up and headed for Anteiku.

 _Home._

Kaneki headed up the stairs to his apartment. Irimi was inside. "Oh. Kaneki. I thought you would be back in a couple of days."

"Tsukiyama sent a message to where he was. I ate him." Kaneki walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'm going to get out of here. Unless...?"

"It's fine. You can go. Thanks." Kaneki closed the door and took a long shower.

 _Oh shit. My clothes are dirty and I forgot to get clean clothes... They're in my room, but Touka is in there. I'll just go into my room and change. I hope Touka's asleep._

Just in case, Kaneki put on some pants and walked into his room.

Touka was _not_ asleep. She had woken up and decided it was impossible to go to sleep. She was to awake. With Irimi's help, she managed to get into a sitting position. She sat staring out the window.

 _If only Kaneki could put a T.V or something..._

Suddenly the door opened. It was Kaneki... His upper half was naked...

"Kaneki?" Touka quickly looked away.

 _Dang. He really has muscle._

Touka wasn't kidding. Kaneki had a perfect six-pack and his body was muscular but not too muscular.

"Sorry. I just needed to change. I'll take my clothes and get out..." Kaneki wasted no time doing just that.

 _Damn it. So she was awake._

Kaneki quickly changed and went to get some human meat. He walked into his room.

"Are you hungry? I saw that Irimi didn't touch the meat from my stock..." Kaneki offered her the block of meat.

"Thanks." Touka hungrily reached for it and shoved it into her mouth.

"Did Irimi change your bandages...?" Kaneki already knew. It wasn't much of a question.

"Yeah. I'm almost done healing. Then I can get out of here."

Kaneki grabbed a chair and sat by her. He reached for her hand. "Your hand's cold."

"Is it?" Touka tightened her grip on Kaneki's hand. "Well, your hands warm."

Touka hugged him. "Stay with me."

Kaneki hugged her back. "Yeah, sure."

Touka fell asleep and Kaneki soon did the same.

* * *

Tell me if there are any errors.


	6. Tutor

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Kaneki had always been there for Touka... From when she tried to stand up...

 _That was embarrassing._

Touka healed and wanted to go back to her apartment. Kaneki was there. Touka gripped his hands and got up. She fell back onto the bed. Kaneki tried not to laugh. It failed.

Touka glared at him and made her way up without his help. Triumphantly, she stood up. "There."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Please don't kill me." Kaneki pretended to be a lowly slave.

"You should be scared. Come on, bakaneki. Let's go." Touka grabbed his arm left arm by accident. Kaneki cried out.

 _Whoops._

"Are you okay? I thought you said you would be fine. And you have a rapid healing process... " Kaneki rolled up his sleeve to look at the wound where Touka ate him. The bandages were soaking wet with blood. Quickly, he ran to the bathroom to get the bandages. He ripped of the old ones and looked at the wound. Touka hovered by him.

"Here... I'll help you. You helped me so it's only fair." Touka reached for the bandages and found some disinfect. She put the stinging stuff on and slapped on the bandages.

"You're so rough, Touka." Kaneki smiled. Then he frowned. "I really don't know why it hasn't healed yet."

"You'll be fine... Right?"

"Right."

Ever since then, it only got worse. The wound was like a spider. It crawled up Kaneki's arm. His arm was numb, useless pretty soon.

"Kaneki... We should go see Kanou. He'll know what to do..." Everybody knew about Kanou. He was a human, but he took care of sick or injured ghouls.

"No." Kaneki had been forbidden from work by Yoshiruma. He just wandered aimlessly in his apartment everyday.

"Come on. You need this. We don't know what to do!" Touka was getting desperate. She didn't want Kaneki to die...

"I'm hungry..." Kaneki said suddenly. "I'm going hunting. You can come, but you can't stop me from going."

"Fine. I'm going. Just to make sure you don't get in trouble." Touka smirked.

"Just to warn ya, I'm going for a special kind of prey today." Kaneki opened the door. "You coming?"

Kaneki and Touka wandered down a alley, pretending they were just there as lovers. In this case, they really were lovers.

Kaneki had explained everything to Touka. The special prey was ghoul. Touka had agreed to go with him, but she refused to take part in eating the ghoul.

"Go away. This is my kill." That was the ghoul they were tracking. Kaneki walked until he was in front of the ghoul. He put his hand on his head and activated his kagune. He proceeded to cut the head of the ghoul.

Touka looked away. This was the part where Kaneki would eat the ghoul. A couple minutes later, he finished walked towards her.

"I'm healing. Pretty soon my arm will be good again!" Kaneki smiled. He had rolled up his sleeve and unwrapped his bandages. His wound was healing rapidly.

"Is this why you never healed? Because we fed you human meat?"

"I'm pretty sure. Let's go home."

Kaneki walked out of the alley. Touka hurried after him and they walked home holding hands.

Touka was about to go into her apartment until Kaneki hugged her from behind. He planted a kiss on her head. "Good night."

Touka untangled herself from Kaneki's arms and turned around. She looked up at him and kissed him gently. His lips were soft. "Good night."

She went in. As she slept, all she could think about was Kaneki.

Life went on as usual for Kaneki and Touka. Kaneki's arm healed. Soon his entire left arm was able to work again.

 **One month later**

Touka went into her apartment with a sigh. She was tired. Like always. She had stupid exams coming up and she needed help. Fast. She didn't want to fail on her worst subject: literature.

 _Maybe I should ask Kaneki._

The thought of seeing Kaneki again made her heart beat. She could still feel his soft lips... Touka shook her head.

 _I only need tutoring._

Touka stood in front of Kaneki's door. She rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Oh... Touka. What can I do for you?" Kaneki looked confused.

 _Why would Touka come here?_

"I need help. Can you tutor me for literature?" Touka answered his question.

"Um... Okay. Come in." Kaneki opened the door fully and let Touka in. Kaneki led her to a table. "Wait here. I'm going to get something... Did you bring your notes?"

Touka nodded. Kaneki disappeared into his room and came back out with a book. Kaneki handed it to her. "Here. It... It was... It was Minato's while he was trying to learn to read. He put some notes and highlighted some stuff... You might want to read it..."

Touka could see him struggling to talk about Minato. She couldn't blame him. Minato had been a little brother to him. And he died. Head cut off. Just like that.

Touka got up and hugged him. "It's okay. I'll take the book, but you don't need to talk about Minato if you can't."

Kaneki hugged her back. "Thanks."

They separated and they locked eyes. Kaneki moved in for a kiss, but Touka turned her face and he ended up kissing her cheek.

"Not now, bakaneki. You have to tutor me first."

"Right..." Kaneki muttered. He tutored her and took a look at her notes. He put in some of his own notes and he reviewed a book chapter with her. He gave her some questions to answer. Touka answered them, but she only got one of them correct.

"You're pretty hopeless." Kaneki admitted after he corrected the second question sheet. "You got none of them right this time."

Touka sighed. "I'm trying."

"I know you are. Come back tomorrow. I'll have something ready..." Kaneki got up and stretched. He had been tutoring her for 3 hours straight.

"Thanks." Touka got up and hugged him. She looked up and pressed her lips onto his gently. Kaneki hugged her back and kissed her back. After a while, they separated and Touka gave him a peck on the lips. She headed for the door.

"Don't forget." Kaneki called after her. "Come back tomorrow."

Touka closed the door and smirked.

 _I don't plan on forgetting._

* * *

Please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Chapter finished.


	7. I'm Back

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Touka stretched and yawned. Then she remembered something.

 _Oh shit. It's exams today. I should go over that book that Kaneki gave again._

Touka got up with a groan and looked for the book. She found it under her notes on her desk. She started reading.

Meanwhile, Kaneki got up and dressed for work.

 _Today is Minato's birthday... Why did you have to die, Minato? Why?!_

 ** _You know Minato knows what you are thinking right?_**

 _Can I talk to him?_

Kaneki was excited for a second.

 _ **No. You may not.**_

 _So strict..._

Kaneki got permission to have the day off. He went shopping for some stuff that he was going to bring Minato.

He gathered it all in a bag and set off for the grave. He took out everything slowly and placed it on his grave.

First, he set a picture of Minato against the rock carving of his name. Secondly, Kaneki got a candle and lit it.

Then, he got a bowl and filled it with Minato's favorite foods. He set a pair of chopsticks on the bowl. After that, he took out a novel. The newest Takasuki Sen book. The Black Goat's Egg was still there from last time. Kaneki set the new novel against that one. He wrapped the novel in a bag to make sure it didn't get wet if it rained.

"Hi, Minato. I brought you your favorite foods and the newest Takasuki Sen book. I haven't read it yet. I've been busy." Kaneki smiled. Minato had devoured every book he gave him as soon as Minato could read. "I hope you like it..."

Kaneki cried. "You baka..." He tried to smile. "I trained you and yet... You couldn't protect yourself... No. It was my fault..."

Kaneki sat there crying till late in the night. By then, Touka was sent to go find Kaneki. She found him by the grave crying by himself.

"Kaneki... Let's go back to Anteiku."

"Tell Yoshiruma that I'm staying here for the night." Kaneki said stubbornly.

Touka hugged him. "I know you miss Minato, but I don't think Minato would want you to get sick because of him."

"...Yeah... You're right I guess." Kaneki got up with a sigh. He cleaned up the stuff except for the food and book. As he walked away, he looked back. "Hope you enjoy the book and meal, Minato."

Touka slipped her hand into Kaneki's. They went home holding hands.

 **Six Years Later**

Kaneki and Touka were eventually married, after the failed attempt. Doves had ruined the first try.

They crashed into them on the field. Touka had wanted a quiet wedding, so they just had someone wed them in the middle of a field. The dove came out of nowhere and whipped his quinque almost piercing Kaneki. It was a good thing that he had quick reflexes. He dodged and whipped out his kagune and killed the dove. Touka refused to continue in case of other doves, so they just went home and explained everything to Yoshiruma. Along with Nishiki, Enji, and Irimi.

Kaneki sighed. He wanted that day to last. Anything. The day where he married Touka was the best day of his life.

Kaneki got up. They still lived in separate apartments. Touka said she was going to pack up and move into a new house with Kaneki. Kaneki hadn't heard about anything until yesterday when she announced it.

He dressed. Today was his day off, but Kaneki had something to do...

Kaneki left and walked to the grave.

 _Arima. He killed a ghoul yesterday._

Kaneki wanted to kill him. Badly. He was the one who killed Kurosaki's brother. While Kuro-san never killed him, Kaneki promised he would.

Kaneki had stayed up late yesterday planning to find Arima and kill him. He couldn't think anymore today. He was tired and he wanted to clear his mind. Whenever he wanted to do that, he went to the grave. It had a calm atmosphere.

Kaneki sat on the cliff watching the sun rise. He heard something behind him. He assumed it would be Touka... Kaneki sniffed and frowned.

 _No... It's a dove._

Kaneki got up and turned around. He saw a man holding a quinque. He had glasses. He was wearing a trench coat. He had white hair...

"ARIMA!" Kaneki whipped out his kagune. "Come to kill me like Kurosaki's brother, Asahi?"

Arima simply walked closer. "Not really. I want to kill you in front of your wife! I want you to feel pain... I want to have revenge!"

"What did I do to you...?"

"You killed the doves, when you tried to make a "world where ghouls and humans could live together peacefully." I was surprised when you actually succeeded."

Arima grabbed Kaneki by the collar of his shirt and stabbed the quinque into his stomach.

 _Damn it. I got weaker. I wasn't expecting that. I should train more..._

While that didn't hurt Kaneki at all, Arima still had a grip on his shirt. He dragged Kaneki to Anteiku where Touka was.

"Ghoul Investigator! I've captured Claw! Come down or he will die!" Arima shouted. Everyone in the cafe stared. Thankfully, there were only a few customers. They were ghouls.

Touka ran down the stairs with Yoshiruma.

"So many ghouls to kill... Revenge is sweet!" Arima was lost in thoughts. Meanwhile, Kaneki brought his arm up and punched him in the head. He then took out his kagune and tried to break the quinque. Arima noticed a dodged and released Kaneki. Touka tried to attack, but Yoshiruma held her back.

"Don't. This is his chance for revenge." Touka could do nothing but watch.

Arima dodged Kaneki's next attack which was a lunge at his head. Arima dodged, but Kaneki was suddenly behind him and he brought his foot up. Arima crumpled to the ground, but he wasn't done yet. Kaneki impaled him with his kagune.

Kaneki brought his kagune out and was about to impale him again. Arima darted away. He took his quinque and stabbed a nearby customer. When Kaneki tried to attack, he would use the customer like a ghoul shield. Kaneki sliced through the ghoul and scraped Arima's chest. Arima left his shield and darted away. Kaneki used his kagune and broke the quinque easily. Arima held on to his two pieces that once used to be one. He used them like swords and spun them around in his hands. He threw one at Kaneki. He hadn't been expecting it and it hit him in the stomach. Kaneki took out the quinque and threw it back at Arima. He caught it easily. Arima lunged forward and stabbed Kaneki right in the place where he could actually get harmed. Kaneki's eyes widened. He brought his kagune up and made a weak attempt at slicing Arima's head off. Arima fled, leaving Kaneki on the floor.

"Otou-san... Can I... kill you?" Kaneki asked. "I told mother I would avenge her... I don't want to face her without doing it..."

Yoshiruma looked at Kaneki sadly. "It was an accident that I killed your mother... I will let you because I still love your mother."

Kaneki sliced the head off of Yoshiruma and looked up at the ceiling. He could feel his heart slowing down. He could make out the shape of Kurosaki...

"Kaneki... You're dying right?" Touka asked sadly.

"Yeah." Kaneki nodded. "I'll see you again someday..."

"Bye everyone. Touka... I love you." Kaneki closed his eyes.

"Come on, Kaneki. You don't plan on lying in that dead body do you?"

"Kuro-san! So you did come... Is Minato here?" Kaneki looked around. He saw... Everyone that had been close to him and had died was here.

"Sensei... Mother, Minato, Kurosaki, Daiki, Asahi..." A tear fell from one of Kaneki's eye. He smiled. "I'm back."

* * *

Please tell me about mistakes...

Please review too...


	8. Touka

I made Kaneki's favorite bird the crow.

This chapter is about what happened to Touka after Kaneki's death.

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

It was 10 years since Kaneki died. Touka chose his funeral spot. She chose the spot where Kurosaki, Minato, and Daiki were buried. He had once told her that he would want to be buried there.

Touka wanted Kaneki back. Before, Touka dreamed of his death. But now, she started dreaming about all the good memories with Kaneki. Those dreams just made Touka wake up to find her heart aching.

Touka shook her head clearing her mind for a quick second. She had something more important for now. She and Kaneki had a son. He had grown up without Kaneki. Touka hoped Kaneki could see Karasu from wherever he was. Touka named their child Karasu after Kaneki's favorite bird.

"Kaneki... I miss you..." Touka shook her head again. She got up and got ready for another day of work. She dressed and then sent Karasu to school. He was 9 now.

Touka worked her shifts then helped Karasu with his homework. She had just finished helping him with a math problem when Irimi burst into her apartment.

"Hi, Irimi-san!" Karasu liked everyone and in return everyone like him. He was like everybody's little brother.

"Hi, Karasu. Touka. You need to come out now. There are doves. They have Yomo-san." Touka's eyes widened. Ever since Kaneki's had killed Yoshiruma, Yomo became the manager.

"Karasu. Whatever you do, don't come down. Okay? Just try to finish your homework without me."

"Ok!" Karasu chirped. Touka smiled sadly.

 _This might be the last time I will see him. The doves have to be strong to capture Yomo-san._

Touka headed down with Irimi. There were no customers. The only people in Anteiku were the doves, Yomo, Irimi, Touka, and Enji.

"Is that all?" One of the doves asked. There were three doves in total.

"Yes." Touka answered for Irimi.

"Good. We know that Arima killed Claw here. We've come to finish his work of getting rid of ghouls, and we're starting here." One of the doves pressed his quinque to Yomo's throat. "We never planned on releasing him."

He swiftly cut the head off and nodded to the other doves. Blood spurted out of Yomo's neck like it was a fountain. Meanwhile, Karasu watched the horrific death from the top of the stairs. He was in a shadow so no one could see him.

 _Mr. Yomo! No. Mother told me to not go down._

Downstairs, it was a war field. The furniture was destroyed. Irimi had gotten injured then was killed. Touka and Enji fought the doves and managed to kill one. There were still two left. They were the strongest ones.

"Just give up and let us kill you." One of them purred.

"Never!" Touka and Enji yelled at the same time.

The same dove went for Enji. One snuck behind and pierced his chest. Enji fell to the ground with blood pooling around his body.

They went for Touka next. She dodged their attacks, but she was getting tired. She shot crystals out of her kagune. They let themselves get cut. They seemed to not care.

"You monsters. What do you think will come out of killing us ghouls?" Touka spat.

"We will clean this world of you pathetic, filthy ghouls! We will rise and rule this world." They both launched their quinques at her at the same time. Touka couldn't dodge that and she fell to the ground.

"MOTHER!" Karasu ran down the stairs.

"Oh? What's this? I thought that was everyone. Whatever. Let's kill him!"

"No... Karasu. Run." Touka whispered weakly. Just then, Karasu's eyes changed. Both eyes were black and red. His kagune came out. He had both Kaneki's and Touka's kagune.

"I want it... I want your kagune! It can become my quinque!" The dove had a crazy look in his eyes.

"No... Mother. You protected me or at least you tried. It's my turn." Karasu shot crystals. While they dodged that, he used the claws to pierce both of them.

"Karasu. I'll see you one day." Touka looked up at him. He looked a lot like Kaneki...

"Mother? What do I do... How do I survive?"

"Karasu... I sure you remember Uta-san. Go to him. Hopefully he'll take care of you." Touka placed her hand on her son's cheek. "I love you. Good bye, Karasu. One day... You'll be with your father and I."

Touka sighed. Her spirit rose from her body. She was surrounded by all the people she loved.

Kaneki hugged her. "Welcome back."

From that day on, they watched their son together from up above. Karasu became strong and killed every last dove that Kaneki hadn't killed. Eventually, he joined them and they were happy together.

* * *

Sorry for the cheesy ending.

This story is done. Please review.


End file.
